


slipping into you

by unknownuserx



Series: let me duck under your umbrella [1]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Rain, fluffyish?, minnie is a good friend, shuhua just appears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknownuserx/pseuds/unknownuserx
Summary: Miyeon finds herself slipping. Both literally and figuratively into the arms of a certain someone.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Yeh Shuhua
Series: let me duck under your umbrella [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195181
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	slipping into you

It's just a thought that if Minnie laughs, Miyeon will definitely slam her head into the table, but then Minnie actually laughs and suddenly heading face first into wood doesn't seem like such a good idea.

"You're a terrible person," She says, touching the table with a hint of disgust before sending Minnie a glare.

"No doubt about it," Minnie wheezes. She clutches her stomach -- or where it would've been if not for being underneath three layers of jackets. "I'm a jerk."

A frigid breeze whips past them, and Miyeon starts to regret calling out her failure of a friend into the beginning of a storm. Already, the sky has been whipped up into a thick, soupy mix of grey in the past twenty minutes they've been out here.

Here being the convenience store close to Minnie's house.

Typical, the situation always seemed to benefit Minnie in someway. Whether it be her begging for Miyeon to buy lunch or borrowing homework, Minnie was always minimizing the work for herself.  
Yet...

"Honestly, do what you want, y'know? I might think you're not getting anywhere, but..." Minnie flashes a peace sign and that annoying grin of hers, "If you keep trying...you never know. Am I right?"

There it was. Miyeon sighs, letting loose a smile.

Despite her forthcomings, Minnie never failed to give at least some weird form of clarity to Miyeon's problems. At least.

"You're shocked about my wondrous advice, huh?"

"I hope you freeze to death."

"How cold!"

The rain begins when Minnie waves goodbye.

Soon enough, the droplets come down with a fury and Miyeon has to duck underneath the nearest little canopy she can find. She likes it though. The warm smell of the city curls into her nostrils, as the rain washes away the aches and exhaustion through little crevices in the ground.

It reminds of her of a certain someone.

But, her mind has been much too filled of her lately.

 _(Because all and everything just reminds Miyeon of her_ ).

And so, she shakes off the images of green shirts and crocks before plunging into the rain. It's not like she minds too much. Besides, dryers were made for a purpose.

This mindset carries Miyeon nearly all the way back home.

Nearly.

She slips on the growing puddles five houses away from hers.

 _Why me_? Miyeon thinks, hands stretching out in awkward motions to try and at least catch something midair. It won't happen. The ground unstable. Her shoes coming off the ground. She stiffens. Her heart beats just a bit faster. _How unlucky._

"Jeez. I can't leave you anywhere, huh?"

 _Wait_. Miyeon's eyes snap open, somehow having closed. Her hands are engulfed by something warm. _What_? She stares at Yeh Shuhua's face.

"Your fearless savior," Shuhua mock salutes, then retracts her hands. Miyeon, still half shocked, looks at them in wonder. The warmth fades quickly. "Why are you even out here, stupid?"

"I- I was going home...W-why are you here?" stammers Miyeon, all too easily taking in that she's soaked to the bone.

"I live like, two houses back."

She numbly looks back to where Shuhua points, which isn't really visible due to the rain, and absorbs the thick jacket she's wearing and the black umbrella.

"Soojin saw you, and told me to run after you to give you this," Shuhua lifts the umbrella in question, a tiny quirk in the corner of her lips.

"But--"

Miyeon cuts herself off, watching the quirk grow into a full grin. Shuhua shoves the handle into her hands. "No buts! You can give it to me at school anyway," she says, "Assuming we'll still be skipping, right?" Shuhua smiles slyly, before waving. "Goodbye, Miyeon-ssi." she yells, leaving a frozen Miyeon with two quick strides before breaking into a full blown run through the downpour.

It's no use to call after her.

Miyeon's finger squeezes against the faintly warm metal of the handle.

Everything and nothing registers in her mind, but she knows one thing.

_perhaps one day, we'll walk under the same umbrella._

**Author's Note:**

> ha...im sorry for being a failure...  
> ive been reading and watching anime\manga too much recently.


End file.
